Utmost Good Faith
by Bastillelegy
Summary: Cinta beda eranya dimulai saat dirinya secara official jadi pedophil bejat yang berpikiran kolot dan selalu menganggap bahwa umur adalah variabel terakurat untuk mengukur kedewasaan seseorang./YEWON FIC/Un-Official Pair/Siwon-Yesung/Enjoy :D
Kealpaannya saat itu berbuah manis. Dengan tampilan jenakanya, saat masa Ospek masih saja jadi ajang perpeloncoan. Senior sih berkilah untuk mendidik, mentalnya digembleng agar kuat tempur di dunia baru; jadi mahasiswa. Namanya juga senior, setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu racun semua. Jadinya, sebagai anak bawang, Siwon angguk-angguk saja berpenampilan yang tak kalah saing dengan badut taman kota. Iya sih, _badut tampan!_

Timnya kena hukum karena kalah _point_ saat lari _sprint_ _estafet_ sebagai rangkaian ajang Ospek dengan tema terselubungnya, _'Sudah siap mempermalukan diri, anak baru?'_ itu.

Universitasnya memang bonafit, tapi tetap saja toiletnya baunya busuk sekali. Karena dirinya _gentle,_ jadi iya saja disuruh-suruh. Maunya sih lapor ayahnya yang direktur itu, supaya sadar, selama jadi mahasiswa baru, putra tampannya di- _bully_ dan dijadikan badut cuma-cuma.

Bilik toilet yang tengah dibersihkannya diketuk dari luar. Timnya sudah bagi tugas hukuman, entah nasibnya kelewat mujur, atau memang dirinya jadi tumbal, ia yang kedapatan bersih-bersih toilet, sendiri pula. Sialan!

"Permisi,"

"Siapa?" Siwon menyahut tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya. Dahinya membentuk siku, suara dari luar tersebut terlalu asing.

"Aku,"

"Iya, siapa?"

"Ya, aku. Buka pintunya!"

Penuh antisipasi, Siwon sudah menenteng gagang kain pel. Dengan enggan, ia buka pintu bilik yang sebenarnya tak terkunci tersebut.

Makin tercengang ketika yang didapatinya seorang dengan seragam SMP—Universitasnya satu area dengan gedung sekolah mulai dari TK hingga SMA, satu yayasan—sudah berdiri di depannya, dan memandanginya lekat dengan mata beningnya yang diakui Siwon begitu cantik.

"Paman,"

"Kau memanggilku?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang harus kupanggil?"

"Ya siapapun selain aku!"

"Tidak ada siapapun selain paman!"

Percakapan itu berakhir geraman kesal dari Siwon. Berkacak pinggang dengan tinggi menjulangnya di hadapan bocah yang masuk kategori cantik tersebut.

"Memang mau apa?"

Anak SMP itu menengok ke belakang tubuh jangkungnya, "Mau pipis."

Lelaki tampan calon mahasiswa itu makin berkerut, "Tidak boleh!"

Paras kelewat imut dengan pipi gembilnya membulat, "Kenapa tidak boleh? Kelebet sekali, Paman!"

Siwon beralih sedikit, lalu menunjuk tulisan yang ada di atas bilik toilet itu, "Kau bisa baca tulisan ini?"

Bocah jelita itu mengangguk. "Iya, bisa. _Men."_

"Tahu artinya?"

Lagi, bocah itu mengangguk, "Iya, tahu. Laki-laki."

Siwon tersenyum miring. "Nah, kau salah masuk toilet, _Sayang."_

Giliran si bocah yang alisnya tertaut lucu, "Tidak, kok. Benar. Sudah ya, Paman, aku kebelet. Mau pipis!"

Dengan _gesture_ lucunya ia menyerobot celah yang ada di sisi kanan Siwon, sebelum tertambat, sudah terlebih dulu dicekal seragam putihnya itu oleh lengan kekar si badut tampan.

"Hei, kenapa bandel? Tidak boleh masuk!" tak tega sebenarnya melihat wajah cantik itu memerah menahan hasrat manusiawinya, hingga menggigit erat bibir sewarna _peach_ alaminya itu.

"Paman _ngeyel._ Lihat sini!"

Dengan kadar kesopanannya yang entah di mana, tahu-tahu kepalanya sudah ditarik untuk menunduk ke arah bawah bocah mempesona tersebut.

"Aku pakainya celana, bukannya rok. Dasar sok tahu!" belum sempat ia meraih kesadarannya untuk kembali mengoceh dan mengomel, bocah itu sudah hilang ke dalam bilik toilet.

"Tak tahu saja, kepala beserta seluruh tubuhku sudah jadi aset dan ku asuransikan, tidak sopan!"

Baru ingin beranjak, teriakan bocah itu menghentikannya.

"Paman, pintunya rusak, tidak bisa dikunci!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Tolong pegang handelnya dari luar, ya? Sebentar, kok!" oh, astaga. Untung dirinya diajarkan untuk menolong sesama, jika tidak, sudah ia ajak berduel saja bocah cantik ini, iya, bocah laki-laki cantik ini.

"Sudah belum pipisnya?"

"Sebentar lagi, kenapa paman cerewet sekali, sih?" Siwon melongo di depan bilik pintu toilet itu. Tangannya mengkhianati pikirannya untuk tak membantu berjaga begini. Toh, dia masih berdiri patuh di depannya.

"Paman, sudah. Buka pintunya, ya?" bunyi deritan pintu terdengar, dan menampilkan sosok bocah berpipi gembil berwajah indah itu. Siwon masih jadi satpam penjaga toilet yang baik, memberikan pandangan menusuk pada bocah kelewat tak berdosa di hadapannya.

"Sini, 5000 _won!_ " tangannya menengadah main-main yang disangka sebuah lelucon oleh bocah SMP kelewat manis tersebut.

"Karena paman baik, aku bayar pakai ini saja, ya!"

Selanjutnya, lengannya ditarik untuk sedikit menunduk, dan dalam satu kedipan mata, pipinya terasa dikecup oleh bibir mungil yang sangat lembut di pipinya. Membekas hangat, hingga menjalari seluruh persendian juga ruas tulang rusuknya.

Sang bocah manis meringis lucu, saat pemuda tampan beratribut layaknya badut di sana masih saja betah jadi batu.

"Paman keren, ganteng.. Yesung suka. Hehehe~"

Desir aneh itu berhembus terlalu kencang di sekitarnya. Pun saat kaki pendek itu berlari bergegas meninggalkannya dalam ketercengangan yang maksimal, ia masih tergugu untuk tak meraba detak jantungnya yang menggelinjang hebat di dalam sana.

 _Oh, astaga! Aku seorang pedophil bejat sekarang!_

* * *

...

Usut punya usut, bocah jelita itu nama lengkapnya Kim Yesung. Adik sang diktaktor, Kim Heechul, ketua Senat Universitas berwajah _androgini_ yang punya ratusan ribu _haters_ , namun payahnya, punya semilyar lebih _fans_ fanatik. Brengsek!

Pantas saja cantik, ternyata faktor keturunan. _Gen_ -nya unggul. Orang tuanya pasti sangat berbangga punya permata kualitas nomor satu semua, dan berakhir Siwon yang geleng-geleng kepala keras menyadari betapa _random_ pikirannya sekarang.

Masa Ospeknya sudah berakhir, walau bukan sebuah kegemilangan, agaknya dirinya punya minimal satu kenangan indah; bertemu bocah cantik, manis, _plus_ masih SMP, Kim Yesung.

Mengingatnya, Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Masa _Pedekate_ dengan bocah itu pastilah akan berat jika dirinya memutuskan untuk maju. Kim Heechul sudah barang tentu jadi momok tersendiri baginya. Menyesal semasa Ospek kemarin, dirinya masuk—bahkan jadi _pioneer_ —dalam komunitas _haters_ angkatannya untuk sang ketua Senat. Jangan menyalahkannya! Salahkan saja si lelaki dengan wajah cantik yang kebablasannya itu, berkat kelakuan sembrononya, dia sangat gampang menumbuhkan bibit-bibit _haters_ baru tiap harinya.

Tiffany Hwang, gadis cantik dengan darah campurannya itu duduk di sebelahnya seraya menggigit _sandwich_ yang berisi salad. Program dietnya benar-benar parah. Apalagi yang kurang proporsional? Dasar wanita!

"Siwon, kau dipanggil oleh Cinderella!"

Keringatnya muncul sebesar kelereng di pelipisnya secara _magic._ Pasti _bonyok_ dirinya setelah ini. Wajahnya memelas, yang dihadiahi tepukan penyemangat dari sahabat kentalnya sejak TK itu.

"Aku ke klinik kesehatan saja, ya?" Tiffany menggeleng prihatin. Fungsinya sebagai karib Siwon total terpenuhi, saat tak ada satu pun rahasia lelaki tampan itu yang tidak diketahuinya, termasuk tentang bocah kencur bernama Kim Yesung. Jadi dirinya tahu, ada skenario jahat yang mungkin kini tengah Kim Heechul siapkan untuk sahabatnya ini.

Yang mulia, Kim Heechul, sudah tentu punya radar kelas wahid tentang segala hal terciut sekalipun jika itu ada sangkutan dengannya. Koneksinya tak main-main!

"Cinderella tidak kenal pilihan B, kau yang lebih tahu."

Dan berakhir dengan langkah kelewat gontai karibnya tersebut, seperti akan menerima hukuman kebirinya dari algojo maut tangan kanan iblis yang lain.

* * *

...

Lihatlah betapa congkak dan angkuhnya wajah lelaki _kemayu_ itu! Bukan konotatif, hanya nyinyir saja, sudah biasa dapat dengungan busuk dari penggunjingnya di luar sana. Tapi, seluruh warga bumi tahu, di balik wajah kualitas supernya, Kim Heechul punya sertifikat penembak jitu, seorang pemanah profesional, ahli pedang, dan pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo. _Masih kemayu?_

Siwon cukup gentar di markas besar anggota Senat yang keseluruhan merupakan sekutu sang Cinderella, penyembah matinya.

Di kursi pusat pandangan mata tersebut, Kim Heechul baru saja menyelesaikan sesi panggilan luar negerinya dengan sang kekasih. Seorang pengusaha berlian asal China, Tan Hangeng.

"Oho~ Choi Siwon, ya?" nadanya tengil dan menggoda. Namun di telinga Siwon sebagai sebuah panggilan lain ajalnya. Kim Heechul sangat fasih untuk mengintimidasi orang.

"Kemari!" ia sangat tahu, isi penjuru ruang ini sudah saling pandang dan cekikikan atasnya. Jadi bahan olokan lagi kan dirinya. Huh, nasibmu itu, Siwon!

Hampir saja terjatuh jika dirinya tak punya refleks yang bagus begitu kaki Kangin—sepupu Heechul, menjejal langkahnya.

"Yah! _Racoon!_ Jangan seperti bocah!" yang ditegur hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh, masih memandangnya lekat dengan seringai busuk.

Begitu sampai tepat di hadapan Kim Heechul yang tengah dalam posisi santainya berungkang kaki di kursi kebesarannya, tahu-tahu ia diangsuri sebuah ponsel model terbaru yang bahkan belum edar di negaranya.

"Bayi Gulaliku ingin bicara denganmu!"

Dirinya tergugu, yang menimbulkan decakan malas dari sang Cinderella. "Aku tak suka mengatakan hal yang sama dua kali. Ambil ini dan cepat bicara, brengsek!"

Ya inilah taring Kim Heechul yang sesungguhnya! Kim Yesung yang malang, punya kakak mulutnya runcing sekali seperti mata pisau.

Dengan hati-hati, ia menerima ponsel tersebut. Heechul memincingkan mata serupa kucingnya.

"Bicara di sini, dan _loudspeaker!"_

Mati-matian dirinya menelan ludah. Awas kau, Kim Heechul! Jika bukan calon kakak ipar, sudah kulindaskan tubuh kerempengmu itu di rel kereta sekarang!

"H-halo,"

" _Sayangnya mana?"_

Makin merasa terpojok saat suara ceria itu menyahutinya di seberang sana. Semua mata nyaris menghunuskan laser padanya kini, apalagi mata si Cinderella itu. Jika tatapan mata dapat membunuh seseorang, barangkali sudah sedari tadi Siwon meregang nyawa.

" _Paman?"_

"I-ya. Halo, S-ayang." bocah SMP adik Heechul ini tak akan pernah berdosa jika pun setelah ini nyawanya melayang di tangan sang kakak. Nada polosnya membuatnya tak berkutik.

" _Hyungie tidak mengomel kan pada Paman? Tidak jahat?"_

Dipaksa bicara di bawah tekanan begini mana bisa berkonsentrasi? Astaga, jika bukan Yesung, sudah dari tadi ia mencongkel kedua bola mata kejam Kim Heechul.

"Tidak, Kim Heechul _sunbae_ baik."

 _Iya, dia baik. Lebih baik dimasukkan karung saja, maksudnya!_

Suara kikikan manis terdengar di- _line_ ponsel itu, membuat Siwon secara alami tertular juga, hingga kini tak terlalu memikirkan mata-mata yang menelanjanginya tersebut.

" _Syukurlah! Paman, besok kita bertemu, apa bisa?"_

Heechul kian menusukan matanya, Siwon meringis saat alarm kematiannya kembali nyaring bunyinya.

"Memang mau apa?"

Yesung di seberang terdengar malu menyuarakan, _"Kencan. Hehehe~"_

 _Oh, di mana jantungnya tadi jatuh?_

"Ah, baiklah!" sudah mulai secara _official_ dirinya jadi _pedophil._ _Maafkan aku, Tuhan._ Imbuhnya dalam hati.

" _Assa~! Aku tunggu di danau dekat Universitas besok jam 10 pagi ya, Paman."_

"Iya."

" _Dadah, Paman,"_

"Iya, dadah!"

" _Sayangnya mana?"_

"Iya, dadah sayang!"

" _Hehehe.."_

Dan Siwon memulai Ospek untuk yang kedua kalinya, bedanya, sekarang bersama sang calon kakak ipar. _Oh my Yesung!_

* * *

...

Kemarin dirinya sangat kenyang oleh petuah, wejangan, nasehat, belum termasuk kalimat pedasnya, diulik-ulik latar belakangnya, hingga hal-hal kecil seperti serutin apa dirinya _chek up_ ke dokter, dan berapa kali dirinya divaksin anti penyakit—untuk hal ini, ingatkan Siwon jika dirinya masih amat sakit hati dengan mulut busuk Kim Heechul. Lah, memangnya dirinya rabies atau pengidap HIV? Mulutmu itu, dasar Heechul brengsek!

Saking melelahkannya harinya kemarin, hingga sangat mungkin semua yang keluar dari mulut Cinderella itu dapat dibukukan nyaris sampai 12 seri yang siap cetak, dan siap terbit di pekan depan. Astaga, tubuhnya remuk redam, walau yang lebih parah adalah telinga berharganya. Barangkali ada gumpalan darah tersumbat di dalamnya!

Dari semua kalimat yang didengarnya kemarin, ada satu kalimat panjang yang sangat membekas dan ia garis bawahi.

"Kim Yesungku, Bayi Gugaliku, tak sembarang mengumbar kata sayang sedini apapun dirinya sekarang. Bukan tentang pantas tidak pantas, atau benar salahnya, jika kau masih jadikan umur sebagai segala patok dari kedewasaan. Iya, dia memang baru beranjak 14 tahun, tentu menurutmu ini lucu dan tak masuk akal. Tapi Yesungku bukan lelucon. Kau yang dipilihnya. Entah kau _Superhero_ di masalalu, atau seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan negara di hidupmu yang sebelumnya, tak ada urusan denganku. Yang kutahu, kebahagiaan Yesung harus jadi prioritas tertinggi di hidupmu, karena dia terbiasa jadi yang paling istimewa dan nomor satu."

Heechul berdiri satu langkah di hadapannya, yang membuatnya yakin bahwa sekarang sang Cinderella tengah menjalankan lakonnya sebagai seorang kakak yang memperjuangkan kebahagiaan adiknya.

"Sanggup atau tidak, kau hanya kuberi waktu 3 detik untuk menjawabnya!"

 _Tiga detik untuk berpikir? Mati saja kau, Kim Heechul!_

"Satu," Heechul mulai menghitung mundur dengan menjentikan jemarinya yang lentik.

"Dua," tatapannya lekat pada dirinya yang kiranya masih meragu. Semua orang di sana betah jadi penonton. Jadi saksi sebuah keputusan yang akan sangat berpengaruh pada kehidupannya.

"Tiga!"

"Ya, aku sanggup! Aku siap membahagiakan Kim Yesung!" akhirnya ia bisa menjawabnya dengan suara lantang.

Kim Heechul berseringai tepat di depan matanya. Lalu lelaki cantik itu mendekat, berbisik kejam di telinganya. _"Janjimu sudah tercatat di hadapan Tuhan. Jika ingkar, kau mati!"_

Setelahnya, langkah kaki sang Cinderella menggema yang kelamaan teredam oleh jarak. Menjauhinya yang entah mengapa masih terengah. Bisikan Heechul begitu mempengaruhinya, dan dirinya tahu, itu bukan gertakan atas simbol kekuasaannya. Itu murni dari mulut dan hatinya.

Dari Kim Heechul yang hanya untuk keping lain jantungnya, Kim Yesung.

* * *

...

Segala sesuatu pasti ada kali pertama. Menangis pertama, jatuh pertama, pacar pertama, kencan pertama, ciuman pertama, malam pertama, dan pertama-pertama yang lainnya.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar saat jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukan pukul 10.40. Terlambat begini, jadinya keringat dingin. Baru _lulus tes_ kemarin, masa mau dieksekusi pada kencan pertama. Semoga Kim Heechul tak tahu, walau itu mustahil.

Matanya menemukan titik fokusnya yang baru, hingga mampu membuatnya tersenyum lembut. Di bangku pipih memanjang di dekat pohon sekitar danau buatan samping Universitasnya tersebut, terlihat bocah SMP yang jelita itu tengah mengayunkan kaki-kaki pendeknya yang menggantung di udara. Lucu sekali!

"Maaf ya, aku terlambat!"

Yesung mendongakkan wajahnya, dan menghadiahkan senyum indah untuk pria tampan di hadapannya.

"Sini, duduk di sini!" tangan mungilnya menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya, yang dipatuhi oleh lelaki tampan tersebut.

"Haus, ya? Aku tadi sempat beli minum di minimarket dekat sini."

Omongan Kim Heechul tak ada yang meleset. Tentang bukan umur yang jadi variabel terakurat untuk mengukur kedewasaan seseorang. Yang dilihatnya kini, kenapa Kim Yesung begitu perhatian dan tak neko-neko?

Ia menggumam terimakasih saat tutup botol air mineralnya sudah terlebih dahulu dibuka oleh si manis. Tersenyum lagi, walau sedikit banyak dirinya masih canggung.

"Siwon, eum.. aku panggil begitu, boleh? Atau tidak sopan, ya?" lengan berototnya menaruh botol minuman itu di samping bangkunya, ia menoleh pada wajah manis tersebut yang tengah harap-harap cemas menunggu jawabannya.

Siwon tersenyum, tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak kecil surai halus kepunyaan Yesung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tak suka ada jarak!" baru selesai berucap, perlahan tubuh Yesung sudah tak bercela dengannya. Bersisihan dan saling berdempet, walau dia tahu bukan itu maksud ucapannya. Selisih umurnya dengan Yesung itu hampir 5 tahun, bukan hitungan besar, namun juga bukan jarak yang kecil.

"Kau ini!" Siwon tersenyum gemas saat melihat raut wajah Yesung semerah _cherry_ masak menyegarkan.

"Siwon,"

"Iya,"

Yesung memandangnya dalam, lalu mulai berucap, _"Hyungie_ kemarin bilang padaku, katanya, kau mau menyatakan cinta ya padaku?"

 _Ingatkan Siwon untuk melakban mulut Kim Heechul besok!_

Namun cepat atau lambat toh kewajibannya untuk melakukan hal tersebut tetap akan ia laksanakan. Jangan anggap rasanya itu cinta kilat. Soal hati dan perasaannya, hanya dia yang tahu jelas. Hanya untuk Yesung, hatinya penuh sekarang. Ajaib sekali bocah SMP manis ini!

"Pernyataan cinta seperti apa yang kau impikan?"

Siwon mulai menggenggam jemari lembut Yesung, sedang lelaki muda itu tampak sangat sumringah menanggapi.

"Aku suka yang sederhana."

Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum, lalu mulai mengeliminasi jarak antara keduanya.

"Baiklah. Aku mencintaimu, dan sekarang kau kekasihku, milikku, Yesung."

Di akhiri dengan satu kecupan lembut tanda perkenalan dari dua belah bibir tersebut. Siwon mengecupnya dengan ritme teratur tanpa tergesa. Membimbing tangan Yesung untuk melingkari lehernya, untuk kemudian ia tekan tengkuk pemuda belia itu hingga mutlak jatuh ke rengkuhannya.

Tautan itu berakhir dengan satu sesapan dalam terakhir pada bibir lembab dengan warna alaminya itu. Yesung membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup menikmati.

"Aku suka, Siwon. Suka hhh~ sekali~ hngg.." Yesung mendesah halus tepat di atas bibirnya yang rakus terbuka mengambil nafas, membuat Siwon merasa sangat bersemangat.

Dan Choi Siwon tak tahan untuk kembali membelitkan lidahnya pada bibir kenyal milik sang kekasih resminya yang cantik, hingga gemas sendiri ingin memakan habis bibir kenyal nan manis itu.

"Aku cinta Siwon~!"

"Mencintaimu, Yesung.."

* * *

...

Dua minggu setelahnya, kabar menggemparkan datang dari sang ketua Senat, Diktaktor Cinderella, Kim Heechul. Belum juga kuliahnya rampung, ia membuat pernyataan mencengangkan bahwa dirinya akan segera dipersunting oleh sang kekasih dan akan menetap di China setelah menikah.

Saat Siwon mengkonfirmasi berita tersebut kepada kekasih belianya, Yesung hanya manggut tak bersemangat. Katanya memang kakak satu-satunya itu sudah lebih dulu bertunangan dengan kekasihnya, _plus_ sudah dilamar juga bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kuliah sekedar formalitas, punya kekuasaan dan ketenaran itu sebuah bonus. Pada prinsipnya Kim Heechul tak perlu semua itu.

Ayahnya masih muda, dan beliau tidak mengharuskan puteranya jadi penerus, jadi Heechul kalem saja. Jika mau pindah ke China, memang sudah lama direncanakan.

Siwon sudah berada di bandara bersama keluarga besar Yesung yang lain. Mengantar Heechul dan suaminya yang menikah satu minggu yang lalu untuk bertolak ke negeri Tirai Bambu tersebut.

Dilihatnya sang kekasih tak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada sang kakak tercinta. Seperti getah pada inangnya, tubuh Heechul dibelit oleh tangan mungil Yesung.

" _Hyungie,_ kenapa jahat, sih?"

Heechul meliriknya, meminta pertolongan. Sedari tadi sudah lelah tangannya untuk menghapus airmata Yesung yang tidak ada habisnya karena menangisi kepergiannya. Kabar baiknya hubungan antara Siwon dan mantan ketua Senat itu sudah harmonis dengan terlalu cepat. Jika untuk sang adik, Heechul akan melunak tanpa kompromi.

"Ada Siwon, _lho!_ Masa mau menangis terus? Nanti ketahuan Siwon kalau kau akan jadi jelek setelah menangis."

" _Hyung.._ hiks.. hiks.."

Tak tega, Siwon menghampiri sepasang kakak beradik yang sedang _drama queen_ itu. Heechul juga sama saja, betah sekali ditangisi begitu.

Hangeng kembali setelah mengurus bagasinya. Menghampiri keluarga istrinya dan ikut menenangkan adik iparnya yang manis itu.

"Lihat, lihat! Wajahmu sangat merah!" dengan telaten Heechul menghapus rintikan airmata Yesung yang membuat hidung bangirnya sangat merah.

"Sudah, sayang, Heechul _hyung_ kan juga setiap libur Imlek pulang ke Korea." Siwon menengahi. Ia menarik lembut tubuh mungil itu dari Heechul, tapi tak bisa, Yesung masihlah merajuk.

Sang Cinderella perlahan ikut menangis sedih, memang sejak kecil dirinya dan Bayi Gulalinya tak pernah terpisahkan hingga ratusan kilo mil jauhnya. Sudah seperti perangko hubungannya dengan sang adik.

"Lihat, kalian berdua jadi sama jeleknya!" ejek Hangeng main-main. Dirinya juga sudah sangat dekat dengan Yesung dan keluarga istrinya tersebut.

Duo Kim itu mendelik dengan wajah rata oleh airmata, yang membuat baik Hangeng dan Siwon nyaris terbahak.

"Apa Yesungie ikut _hyung_ saja, ya?"

"Ke China?" Heechul memangguk. Yesung mendongak padanya, lucu sekali seperti anak anjing dengan matanya berbinar.

"Siwon bagaimana?" tanya sang adik dengan raut lugunya.

"Ya tinggalkan saja! Nanti _hyung_ kenalkan dengan teman Hangeng _hyung,_ " tawar Heechul jail yang diberi tatapan laser oleh si tuan muda Choi.

"Tidak mau! Aku sama Siwon saja di sini!" Heechul mendesis sebal saat Siwon dengan sangat kekanakan menjulurkan lidah padanya. Seperti lupa siapa yang membuatnya nyaris mati lemas di ruang Senat tempo hari.

Yesung beralih memeluk tubuh kekar Siwon, sedang Heechul manyun di sana. Lihat, bahkan Bayi Gulalinya yang selalu ia timang dulu kini sudah punya pilihan sendiri.

"Semoga selamat di perjalanan, _hyungdeul!_ " kalah kau, Kim Heechul! Siwon mengerlingkan matanya penuh kemenangan.

Heechul mendekat pada Yesung yang masih berada di pelukan Siwon, mengecup pipi bulat itu berulang-ulang, hingga adik manisnya mengeluh geli.

"Sudah, _hyung._ Jangan kau lecehkan kekasihku!" Siwon menjauhkan wajah Yesung dari serangan maut ciuman kakak cantiknya.

"Dia adikku, Choi Siwon!" Heechul mendesis.

"Dia kekasihku, Kim Heechul." bocah yang direbutkan malah mulai menguap di balik dekapan Siwon, yang membuat tubuhnya terpaksa digendong _a la_ koala oleh sang kekasih tampan.

Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Adiknya kenapa tak tahu situasi sekali? Sudah sangat tahu jika menangis akan membuat adik kecilnya yang manis itu cepat lelah dan mengantuk. Tapi kan dirinya mau pergi. Jauh, _lho!_ Ke bagian bumi lain. Masa adiknya malah tidur? Tidak ada _sweet last farrewel_ begini?

Memilih untuk mengecup pelipis Yesung yang sudah terlelap untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu berkata dengan nada lembut di telinganya,

"Yesungku, Bayi Gulaliku, yang selalu diberkati oleh Tuhan. Hanya ada kebahagiaan di perjalanan hidupmu. _Hyung_ sayang Yesungie.. sayang sekali."

Tangannya yang lentik mengusap wajah damai adiknya, lalu menghapus airmatanya yang kembali meleleh. Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan, sedang Hangeng menatapnya haru sembari merengkuh bahu sang istri menguatkan.

Lalu Heechul beralih menatap dalam Siwon, "Ingat kata-kataku tentang janjimu, masa berlakunya selama masa hidupmu, Choi Siwon."

Siwon menyanggupi dengan anggukan tegas. 100% sudah siap. Yang membuahkan senyuman lega dari Kim Heechul. Ya, agaknya Bayi Gulalinya berada di tangan yang tepat.

Lambaian tangan terakhir, sebagai tanda bahwa Heechul sudah bisa dengan tenang dan yakin meninggalkan kepingan lain jantungnya bersama seseorang yang telah dipilihnya.

Siwon berbisik dalam keheningan, memandang wajah damai Yesung, lalu mengecup hidung dan bibirnya dengan lembut penuh perasaan.

" _Iya, semua bahagia hanya untukmu, Sayang. Hanya untuk Yesung.."_

 _Dan begitulah awal perjalanan cinta beda era itu. Manis sekali ya?_

 _Hehehe.._

.

.

.

END

* * *

 **Semua berkorelasi. Indemnity = Proximate Cause = Utmost Good Faith.**

Hohoho.. Complete the pieces. Suka banget sama bromance-nya HeeSung, ya walau jarang show off, elite sih soalnya.

At least, semua senyum. Semoga pembaca cerita ini juga ikut senyum yah, saya jadinya bahagia.

Still, gimme payback! Daaah~


End file.
